Más que lazos de sangre
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: En algún punto se olvidó de que eran hermanos y que se habían querido. O quizá todo lo contrario, y por eso le dolía: Porque todavía recordaba los momentos en que le habría bastado con ser hermano de Thor y saber que iba a contar con él hasta el final, en las buenas y en las malas, como se habían prometido alguna vez.


¡Hola!, y sean bienvenidos a mi primera historia de _Thor_ y...lo que sea esto (._.) La verdad es que no tengo muy en claro qué trataba de lograr aquí (xDU); le he estado dando un poco de vueltas al asunto del Thorki —tanto como hermanos como pareja—, y de pronto, en vez de ponerme a hacer la tarea como toda alumna responsable debería, he empezado a escribir las palabras que venían a mi mente.

Por eso, y porque no tengo demasiada experiencia profundizada en esta área, es que me disculpo por las rarezas que puedan encontrar. Sin embargo, espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que le den una oportunidad al one-shot y lo encuentren disfrutable; el tiempo y las ideas me faltan gracias a la Universidad, y esto es lo mejor que pude escribir, pero espero encontrar la forma de mejorar con el tiempo en este asunto (T-T), eso claro, si a ustedes les parece que tengo la oportunidad (:D)

En fin (ewe)...

**Advertencias: **(1) Es posible que tenga OoC (xD), pero como es de las cosas más pequeñas que he escrito ya en un tiempo, no tendrán que sufrirlo demasiado.

**¡Atención! **Thor y sus personajes son propiedad de Marvel y Stan Lee (x3), yo solamente los tomó prestados, así como ellos lo hicieron de la mitología (D:)

Y sin más que decir, mi pequeño y extraño one-shot (uwu)

* * *

**((*~(Más que lazos de sangre)~*))**

**.**

**El orgullo de Asgard**

**.**

Las estrellas podían verse en el cielo incluso cuando el sol todavía rozaba las increíbles torres doradas del palacio; ellas estaban presentes ya fuera de día o noche, vigilando y guiando constantemente a los habitantes de los nueve reinos. Eran tan brillantes y tan hermosas, que él no podía evitar salir de vez en cuando al balcón y mirarlas, fascinado por la forma en que éstas parecían hablarle acerca de muchas cosas, contándole las historias y los secretos más íntimos de la Tierra. Suponía que era una idea un poco tonta, pero no le importaba; Loki se sentía a gusto entre esos pequeños instantes de silencio y paz.

Miró hacia atrás, directamente a la ornamentada puerta de su habitación. Ya tenía un rato que había despedido a su ayuda de cámara, así que ese momento le pertenecía. Cuando volvió la atención a la vista de Asgard, su corazón empezó a llenarse con un extraño calorcillo, que lo hacía sentir a medias incómodo y otro tanto emocionado; más de lo primero que lo segundo, como si lo estuvieran observando mil ojos al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, la sensación fue desapareciendo mientras, con cuidado, se sentaba sobre el barandal y pasaba las piernas sobre él, virándose lentamente. Sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza al único soporte que hace unos segundos lo separaba de una caída hacia el vacío, pero que ahora le ofrecía un asiento para contemplar el reino.

Ninguna ventisca lo espantó al agitarle el cabello con fuerza, tirando de él como si pretendiera tirarlo. En realidad, le provocó la impresión de que justo ahora, podría lanzarse y volar cual avecilla. Por supuesto que no lo haría, pero al cerrar los ojos e imaginar la escena, le causó cierta satisfacción; esa clase de regocijo que únicamente una tontería puede producirle a un niño de diez años. Pero la libertad, la paz… cuánto de ambas sentía justo ahora.

Odín jamás lo había _atrapado _en una actuación tan peligrosa e imprudente, con aquel estado que vacilaba entre lo taciturno y lo feliz. Loki prefería hacerles creer a sus padres que era maduro y juicioso; no está diciendo que en ese aspecto ha mentido alguna vez, pero en ciertas ocasiones tenía que percibir los latidos de su corazón, asegurarse de que estaba vivo y podía sentir el mundo del mismo modo en que lo hacían todos ahí.

Abrió los ojos y suspiró. Había tenido un día muy pesado, con eso de las prácticas con la espada y demás habilidades físicas que, a ser sincero, poco o nada le gustaban. Él prefería estudiar la magia durante todo el día, ejercitar la mente, explorar los secretos ocultos de la hechicería… ¡cuánto adoraba eso! Tenía algo especial, aunque no muchos en Asgard pudieran notarlo. Odín insistía de todos modos en que se dedicará a pulir el arte de la guerra, y Loki creía que saltaba a la vista lo mucho que desearía su padre que él renunciara a la magia para enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo con monstruos y otros guerreros…, para que pudiera llamarlo un orgullo de Asgard, un príncipe merecedor del trono. Y él, por sobre todas las cosas, quería darle en el gusto, mas era imposible.

Hoy se había sacado un buen regaño cuando convirtió la espada de Balder en una serpiente que por poco muerde a su hermano —a Loki le habría encantado que sucediera eso precisamente, pero ya qué—, se tendría que conformar con poder burlarse de la cara que el otro rubio puso.

Una sonrisa seca y _casi _divertida escapó de sus labios, aunque el gesto no le llegó a los ojos.

La tranquilidad duró otros quince minutos, antes de que la puerta se abriera de forma violenta. Loki se movió con una habilidad gatuna —rápida y elegante—, para bajar del barandal sin ser descubierto. Su corazón latía rapidísimo, pensando que se trataría de Odín o Frigga. Frunció el ceño al encontrarse con Thor, quien cerraba quedamente la puerta y se volvía hacia él, hecho luz con su sonrisa y cabellos brillantes. Al contrario de Loki, su hermano parecía resplandecer todo el tiempo, como si tuviera un eterno halo dorado sobre su cabeza. El moreno borró su expresión preocupada y le dirigió una tímida sonrisa al otro, que ya corría a su lado y le saludaba igual que siempre, dándole un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro.

—¿Te has castigado a ti mismo, hermano? —Preguntó Thor, ahora echándose sobre la cama y estirando brazos y piernas en forma de tache—. Ya casi es la hora de cenar —señaló en seguida, levantando un poco la cabeza—, y seguramente a padre se le olvidó el incidente de hoy.

Loki caminó cautelosamente en su dirección, sentándose en silencio y encogiéndose de hombros, con una especie de sonrisa culpable en el rostro.

—No lo creo —respondió—. Y no me he autocastigado. Solamente quería estar en paz un rato.

Thor juntó una ceja con otra, sentándose erguido y contemplando a Loki con una especie de brillo fugaz en sus ojos azules, tan inocentes; en ocasiones, parecía sorprenderse de cuán adulto parecía su hermano pequeño. Eso hacía que Loki se sintiera un poco orgulloso de sí mismo, aunque el resto del tiempo pasara completamente inadvertido por todos —excepto claro, cuando sucedía algo malo—.

Durante un segundo, las mejillas de Loki se ruborizaron, pero se obligó a mirar al otro con una expresión entre adusta y curiosa, igual que si estuviera frente a un libro que nunca ha terminado de entender del todo, pese a conocerlo como la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó al fin, cuando no recibió respuesta alguna de Thor, ya pasados varios segundos. Éste le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

—Jamás entiendo por qué te gusta tanto estar solo —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros con aparente despreocupación—; ni tampoco cómo es que prefieres leer a buscar la aventura. Creo que yo no resistiría un día así.

—Y por eso, no tienes la mitad del cerebro que deberías —masculló entre dientes el moreno, aunque no parecía guardar sincero rencor contra el otro. Thor le miró confundido unos segundos, como intentando hilar las ideas una por una—. ¿Para qué has venido? —Añadió, intentando ahorrándole el esfuerzo de pensar. En esta ocasión, fue Thor quien se ruborizó ligeramente.

—No quiero estar en la mesa sin ti —respondió al fin, después de pensarlo un momento y ponerse a jugar con sus pies, meciéndoles hacia delante y atrás, con la vista fija en la punta de los zapatos—. La verdad es que las cenas con los Aesir son muy aburridas cuando faltan tus travesuras, Loki.

El menor tragó saliva disimuladamente. Es cierto que se había creado una fama bastante peculiar a tan corta edad, y eso no le hacía sentir orgulloso la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, admitía que era horrible la utopía en la que se sumían los días cuando no hacía una que otra broma de vez en cuando.

Desgraciadamente, comprendía con exactitud lo que Thor estaba intentando decir. Ambos eran apenas unos niños, y si bien aspiraban a la grandeza de la corona, no tenían el suficiente carácter para mantenerse quietos durante más de media hora, escuchando acerca de la economía. Por supuesto, Loki siempre se había destacado en el arte de simular su aburrimiento y prestar atención. Tampoco era como si todas las cosas que platicaban los Aesir fueran aburridas, pues casi siempre hacían comentarios acerca del mundo fuera de las murallas de Asgard, y a Loki le encantaba escuchar esas historias; tenía una especie de filia por absorber cualquier tipo de conocimiento con utilidad. Mentalmente, se estaba preparando para desempeñar un papel en su reino, ya fuera o no el Elegido.

—Me alegro que pienses eso —respondió Loki, con una leve sonrisa y mirada de complicidad que Thor correspondió enseguida—. Aunque no sé si sea correcto suponer que debo alegrarme —añadió, rascándose la punta de la nariz con disimulo. Thor se encogió de hombros y luego miró hacia las puertas del balcón; los colores anaranjados y rojizos, tan característicos del atardecer, entraban en la habitación y la iluminaban tenuemente—. ¡Ah! Mira, qué genial se ve.

Se puso de pie y corrió hasta el barandal, con la entera atención del menor, que lo siguió poco después. Thor observaba el reino, no el atardecer, pero es claro que este último era lo que había causado tan repentino interés; a su hermano se le daba poco la contemplación, y no se fijaba en muchos detalles, pero cuando llegaba a hacerlo, sus ojos adquirían una fuerza tan acogedora y cálida, que Loki realmente envidiaba. En esos instantes, más que en ningún otro —y había muchos—, el rubio parecía encajar a la perfección con toda aquella grandeza... algo que por una u otra razón desconocida para Loki, él nunca podía lograr en ningún momento.

—¿Puedes creer que algún día, todo esto será de uno de nosotros? —Preguntó el mayor, rompiendo con los pensamientos de Loki, que se había apoyado en el barandal para estar más cómodo—. ¿Eh? ¿Te imaginas sobrevolando los edificios con los pegasos? ¿No sería asombroso? ¡Y pelearíamos juntos para defender Asgard de todos los jotun! ¿Un ataque? Yo defenderé a todos con una mano atada a la espalda —Exclamó, volviéndose a sus espaldas y levantando el brazo, simulando cargar con una espada y blandiéndola con la misma habilidad que destilaba en sus entrenamientos. Loki estaba serio, aunque de pronto, se esforzó en sonreír.

—Cálmate, hermano. Tu destreza todavía no llega a tanto —se burló, rodando los ojos.

—Soy mejor que tú, Loki —reprochó, sin mala intención de recalcarle su carencia de dotes. Sin embargo, él ya estaba lanzando un gruñido y volviendo la mirada hacia el otro lado.

—Puedo vencerte donde sea y cuando sea.

La sonrisa de Thor le pasó desapercibida hasta que le tomaron de la muñeca y tiraron de ella. Loki lanzó un ruidito ahogado por la impresión, mientras el rubio lo soltaba y él trastabillaba hasta el umbral de la puerta, moviendo los brazos hasta que logró asirse con algo. Levantó la mirada hacia Thor, que reía a carcajada suelta.

—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! —Gritó el moreno, poniéndose rojo de coraje. Thor se hizo para delante, con una sonrisa traviesa que enseñaba todos sus dientes—. ¿Por qué me empujas así?

—Has dicho que podrías derrotarme. Demuéstralo, hermanito.

Loki pestañeó rápidamente, como si no acabara de entender lo que le estaba proponiendo el otro. Al final, él también se inclinó hacia delante.

—Te concedo el primer golpe, entonces.

Con la rapidez asombrosa que poseía, Thor corrió hacia él, gritando. Loki esquivó su embestida y luego corrió para sujetarlo de los hombros justo cuando éste se daba media vuelta; ambos empezaron a forcejear, y de inmediato notó lo mismo de siempre: Iba a perder. De cualquier manera se esforzó en mantener el equilibrio mientras intentaba hacer tropezar a su hermano con el pie. El resultado fue predecible justo cuando Thor empujó más y Loki cayó de espaldas, con el rubio encima, aprisionándolo con ambas piernas al lado de sus caderas. El moreno se removió instantes, los que sirvieron a Thor para sujetar sus muñecas y pegarlas al piso, impidiendo que él se pudiera mover.

—Gané —se regodeó el chico, inclinándose hacia delante, lo suficiente para que sintiera su aliento—. Así que lamento decirte, Loki, que estabas rotundamente equivocado.

—Me sorprende que conozcas el significado de la palabra "rotundo" —masculló entre dientes, ruborizado nuevamente por el coraje—. Y que creas que puedes vencerme con tanta facilidad.

—¿Hola? ¿Estamos en la misma habitación?

Loki sonrió.

—Tal vez —respondió, antes de desaparecer. Thor observó incrédulo el último destello verde que terminó por consumir a Loki antes de dejarlo a cuatro patas sobre el suelo. De inmediato, el rubio se enderezó y miró alrededor.

—¡Eso es injusto! —Gritó.

—Tú tienes la fuerza bruta, yo la inteligencia —dijo, desde algún punto—. Y puede que no me luzca en la espada, pero tengo mis fortalezas.

—Pero estamos en una pelea de fuerza… —se quejó.

—Nunca dijimos las reglas.

Thor buscó treinta segundos más, hasta que sintió repentinamente algo fino contra la nuca. Al volverse, ahí estaba Loki con una gran sonrisa y apuntándole con una cuchara.

—Si esto fuera un arma, y yo un enemigo, estarías en problemas, hermano —se burló Loki, antes de que con un movimiento rápido, Thor le quitara la cuchara y se volviera en su contra, sujetándole del brazo y haciendo que girara para dejarle el brazo contra la espalda; le puso la cuchara en el cuello y le miró con una sonrisa.

—O quizá, tú te ocupas de hablar demasiado.

—El burro hablando de orejas —soltó, con una mueca ligeramente adolorida.

—Es bueno saber, de todos modos, que tú y yo nunca seremos enemigos —atinó a decir el mayor, soltándole y arrojando la cuchara a la cama—. Podría tener algo de qué preocuparme.

Loki frunció el ceño y se enderezó, con una mueca seria.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante tontería? Yo jamás te haría daño, Thor. —Las palabras salieron más sinceras que nunca, mientras ladeaba la cabeza. De pronto, el rubio bajó la mirada y sus orbes azules se oscurecieron, haciendo que por fin, Loki se diera cuenta de que desde hace rato, una sombra bailaba entorno a su hermano—. ¿Sucede algo?

Su respuesta fue un largo y pesado suspiro, seguido de un poco usual silencio.

—No es nada —contestó después de unos segundos, recuperando de inmediato la sonrisa y el gesto jovial de siempre. Loki arqueó la ceja, pero no mencionó nada más—. Es que es ridículo que lo digas, que no me harás daño jamás, quiero decir —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo decía muy en serio.

—Lo sé —respondió enseguida, sorprendiendo un poco a Loki—. Por eso es ridículo que lo dijeras. Yo siempre lo he sabido —se acercó a él y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo y estrechándolo—. ¡Tú y yo, los dos mejores guerreros del mundo, estaremos siempre juntos! Somos, Loki, el orgullo de Asgard.

El moreno hizo como que le hostigaba la cercanía de su hermano y se removió para librarse de su agarre, sacudiéndose las mangas.

—Lo que tú digas.

—¡Es verdad! —Exclamó—. Loki —la repentina seriedad le obligó a volverse a su hermano—, yo nunca dejaré de estar a tu lado, para protegerte. Lo mismo tú…, cuando yo te necesite, estarás conmigo. Es lo que hacen los hermanos. ¿Verdad?

Lo notó, que los ojos de Thor brillaban más que nunca. Le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Me gusta cómo suena —Admitió—: Es una promesa.

A Loki le gustaba mantener la distancia, estar solo en su propio mundo de encantamientos. Trataba continuamente de ser el mejor en todo, y convertirse en el orgullo de Asgard… pero durante esos instantes en que Thor saltaba de alegría por sus palabras, creía que bastaba con ser el hermano de Thor, y saber que iba a contar con él hasta el final, en las buenas y las malas. Después de todo eran hermanos. Después de todo se querían.

Y aunque en algún punto olvido eso, y se convirtió en el peor enemigo de su hermano…, un traidor y una _sombra diabólica_, todavía recordaba la mano extendida de Thor y la calidez que sentía cada vez que la aceptaba.

Había logrado olvidarse de qué era sentir afecto por todos, excepto por su hermano, pues a pesar de que pregonara lo contrario y se esforzara por liquidarlo, era su forma de decirle que estaba dolido, y que por mucho que lo odiara —a fin de cuentas, lo culpaba de todo lo que le había sucedido—, todavía existía una parte de él que era consciente de que no siempre, los lazos más fuertes van acompañados de la sangre.

_"Yo jamás te haría daño, Thor_". _"Yo jamás te haría daño_".

Thor le lloraba lágrimas secas aquel día mientras le pedía ayuda contra Malekith, esforzándose en no mostrar nada más. Y Loki deseó reírse en su cara…, pero también le dolía, también le había llorado a Thor, que fue la única mano que siempre lo rescató de las sombras y la soledad, con su sonrisa, afecto y amistad.

¿Y por qué Loki le odiaba ahora?

—Si me traicionas, te mataré.

Porque se había detenido; esa es la única respuesta. Aquí estaba, frente a él solamente porque lo necesitaba. Thor se había convertido en uno de aquellos pútridos Aesir que se dedicaban a usarlo como bien les placía para luego desecharlo a la primera oportunidad. Y le enfurecía demasiado saber que no le importaba. Muy al fondo, esperaba encontrar la mano de Thor a su lado y saber que tenían una segunda oportunidad… a pesar de lo que estaba a punto de hacerle. Porque las cosas habían cambiado; Loki estaba dispuesto a herir a Thor de las peores maneras posibles, pero eso no significaba que no lo quisiera más que a nadie.

—¿Cuándo empezamos?

**FIN. **

* * *

A quien corresponda: Muchas gracias por leer. (o3o)/

Lo sé, estuvo un poco extraño, pero yo se los advertí. (xD) De cualquier manera, espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco y me honren con un pequeño review, que me mantiene viva a estas alturas de la escuela (QwQ).

Hasta pronto (espero) (x3)


End file.
